


Feeling It

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a thing for Sam's large hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling It

  
Gabriel is a freaking angel of the lord, an archangel at that, and he doesn’t bend over for just anyone. However, when Sam uses his big hands to turn him and urge him down onto his hands and knees, he doesn’t resist.

Gabriel loves Sam’s hands. He might not ever tell the man so, but he does. He loves how the two of them can cover almost his entire back when they are spread out. An archangel he might be, but Gabriel will also admit to also being just a bit of a hedonist.

A blunt, callused finger, covered with lube, rubs over the entrance to his body. Gabriel lowers his arms, sticking his ass higher into the air. He hisses when one finger works its way in. Not that it hurts, but its been a while, and he’s forgotten how strange it can feel, at first.

The sensation of Sam’s long, thick finger working inside of him soon changes strange to wonderful, though. Even if he is being too slow and careful about it. “C’mon, Sam. I’m not going to break.”

Looking back over his shoulder, Gabriel sees Sam looking down at where his finger is working, an expression of concentration on his face. Then, Sam looks up. “Are you sure about this, Gabriel? You’re so tight around just one finger. How am I supposed to--”

Smirking at his lover, Gabriel gives a little wink. “One of the benefits of being with an angel. Every time can be just like the first. Besides, unless I allow it, you have nothing on you right now that can hurt me.”

Taking him at his word, one finger suddenly becomes two, and when that quickly proves to not be a problem, two becomes three. Gabriel bites back a grunt as the three fingers finally stretch him to more than he’s used to. He doesn’t want to give Sam a chance to change his mind.

Three of Sam’s fingers is wider than most men’s cocks. It’s true that Sam can’t hurt him in the normal course of things, but Gabriel wants to feel this, so he’s made it so he can. Almost like Gabriel is mortal.

Clenching his hands into the bedding, Gabriel relaxes as best he can around the fullness and pushes back. He likes the sound of Sam’s breath hitching behind him as he does.

“Fuck, Gabriel. I can’t believe we’re doing this. Your tiny little hole looks so good spread around my fingers. So hot! And pushing back onto me.”

Sam’s free hand clamps around the back of Gabriel’s neck and pushes him down even further. Gabriel groans as the huge hand almost encircles his throat, and groans again when Sam maneuvers to Gabriel’s side, and steps up the pace.

Unless he undoes the mojo that is making him more vulnerable, Gabriel can’t fight against Sam’s hold, so he can’t move the way he wants. He just has to take it as Sam’s speed increases and he adds in a twist of his wrist that brushes against Gabriel’s prostate and has him seeing stars.

After several minutes, the lube starts being absorbed by his body, and Gabriel can now feel the rough calluses and the wrinkled skin of Sam’s knuckles against the sensitive walls of his passage. How they catch and drag, just a little. Gabriel moans and does his best to push back onto Sam’s hand again.

The release of pressure around his neck is sudden, and Gabriel cranes his neck around to see what’s going on. The sound of the lube opening clues him in, and he bites his lip at an expected emptiness that never comes.

Instead, Sam drizzles the lube over his fingers as he continues working his hand in and out. The shock of cold is immense after the heat generated by Sam’s thrusts and Gabriel jerks in surprise.

Then, Sam works in his pinky, and Gabriel’s body breaks out in a sweat at the stretch. He is now officially taking more than he ever has. Especially when Sam spreads his fingers apart.

Bedding ripping under his clenching fists, Gabriel shudders, then has to fight a whine when Sam stops. “You said I couldn’t hurt you.”

Moistening his mouth, Gabriel does his best not to sound to wrecked. “What make you think you are?”

A large hand strokes down his back, and the feel of it makes Gabriel shiver. “You’re sweating. Angel’s don’t sweat. What have you done?”

In spite of his position, Gabriel throws a grin over his shoulder. “Angel’s also don’t feel, at least not like humans do. And I wanted to feel this, every bit of it. I’ve never taken so much before.”

Sam twisted his wrist a little, and Gabriel’s head thunks down onto his arms again. “You said you’d done this before. What else have you lied about?”

Putting indignation into his tone, Gabriel clenches his inner muscles around the hand still inside of him, and is gratified to hear a soft moan from behind him. “I haven’t lied to you, Sam. Certainly not about this. I have done it before. Of course, the last time was when my current vessel would have been considered a large man.”

“Does your tricking ever end?”

Gabriel figures it’s a question Sam doesn’t need answered, because his lover folds his thumb over his palm and pushes in. A cry is ripped from Gabriel’s throat and his entire body shudders as a surprise orgasm surges through him.

Distracted by Sam’s questions, he hadn’t even realized he was close. But the feeling of the broadest part of Sam’s hand sliding into him had pushed him over the edge.

Fuller than he’s ever felt before, Gabriel can feel his body contracting around Sam’s wrist. Trying to get out a plea for Sam not to stop, he figures he was understood when he can feel Sam curl his fingers inside of him and form a fist.

“Stop? I know your recovery time, Gabriel. I have no plans of stopping yet.”

Gabriel feels Sam dragging his fist out enough for his hole to stretch wide around it again before he slowly slides it back in. Gabriel shudders as he can feel every knuckle pressing against his passage, widening him even further.

When Sam drags his fist back out, it brushes over Gabriel’s prostate and he jerks on the arm impaling him. Sam picks right up on it, and twists the heel of his hand over that spot. again and again.

Feeling himself filling once more, Gabriel starts rocking against the arm inside him. Taking the hint again, Sam starts fucking his hand in and out of Gabriel’s passage. The pace is slow, but the huge hand fills him up so completely that the slow pace is more than made up for by the intensity.

Even better, is when Sam shuffles closer to his side, and Gabriel feels a large cock pressing into his hip. “Fuck, Gabriel. I can’t believe how hot you look with your ass taking my whole hand, even part of my arm. I want...I want to go deeper.”

His own cock hanging heavy under him, Gabriel doesn’t want to think anymore, can’t think anymore, so he just pushes backwards. He’s rewarded with a moan from Sam and a small push further inside of him.

Wet warmth spreads over his hip, and Gabriel can feel Sam’s orgasm through the tremors in the arm inside of him. The added vibrations, plus the feeling of Sam deeper than anyone had ever been, is enough to tip Gabriel over the edge again.

Sam slumps against him, but keeps it together enough to slowly slide his hand out. Gabriel gives one last weak pulse as the broadest part of Sam’s fist works past his prostate, and then Gabriel slumps down into the bedding.

Unhappy with the wet spot he finds himself in, Gabriel rouses himself enough to use his powers to clean them and the bed up. The one thing he doesn’t do, is take away the feeling of being fucked open on one of Sam’s huge hands. That’s a feeling he isn’t willing to give up so soon. He wants to feel it for a good long while.


End file.
